Aoki and Kiiro
by immortalnite666
Summary: A little original oneshot for my friend with two of our OCs.


Aoki tugged his hoodie down as he hurried out the door, trying not to trip over the various toys strewn around the living room by his brothers. He could feel the chill in the crisp autumn air against the bit of skin showing between the end of his oversized plum jacket and his black knee-highs. The bell on his black velvet collar chimed softly in the wind as he waved good bye to his foster mum and twin sister before carefully shutting the door to the apartment and hurrying down the street. He pulled his phone out to see how much time he had left to get to school. In retrospect, it might have been smart to actually have gotten up when his alarm went off, but his bed was just so comfy! And he probably shouldn't have taken so much time in the bathroom either. It wasn't his fault, though. His eyes, usually a bright emerald, had today decided to be a shocking neon green. He'd put in his blue contacts, of course, but they seemed to shine right through them, turning his eyes a strange turquoise. It was better than usual, but still weird, so he had spent at least ten minutes fretting over them before deciding it was just going to have to work for today.  
Aoki shook his head, determined not to let his annoying eyes ruin a perfectly good day. Well, maybe not perfectly good. He sighed at his phone. Fifteen minutes behind schedule already. He'd be late to school at this rate! If he took the short cut, he'd make it... But he hated the short cut. His normal, preferred route took him past his building, through an up-scale neighbourhood where his boyfriend of two years, Kiiro, lived and then to the school. The short cut bypassed Kiiro's neighbourhood and went under an overpass and between two office buildings instead. He'd had enough bad experiences there in the past, particularly after dark, to not want to go that route. His phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down at it. It was Tetasau, asking where he was. He winced and steeled himself to hurry through the short cut It wouldn't even be that bad, he told himself. It was 6:45 am. He'd be fine.  
Hurrying towards the overpass before he could change his mind, Aoki's hand automatically went up to his soft collar in a comforting gesture of familiarity. Kiiro had given it to him as their one-year anniversary present, with the excuse of hoping it would stop people from molesting him if they thought he was already taken. Aoki thought it was adorable, how Kiiro always tried to play off all the sweet things he did for Aoki.  
Aoki shot a nervous glance up at the crevices under the overpass, eyes anxiously searching for anything human-shaped. Even in the pre-dawn light, he should have been easily able too see if anyone was there, but the contacts made it difficult to tell if anyone was there or if he was just being paranoid. He hurried on, telling himself it was just his imagination. When he reached the alley between the office buildings, he actually did see someone in one of the doorways. Speeding up his pace a little, he tried to hurry past the man.

"You smell reeeaaal good, little boy."

The middle aged man stepped halfway out of the shadows, leering at him. Aoki tried to stop the small jolt that ran through his body and paused, not wanting to be rude.

"Thank you." His voice came out a little shakier than he had hoped for.

He turned to leave again, this time not turning back when he heard the man call after him. He chanted a little mantra in his head, telling himself he needed to get to school on time or his friends would miss him. When the front of the school was finally in sight, he didn't relax. There wasn't any time left to find his friends, not if he wanted to get to class on time. He hurried towards his first period, grimacing as the bell rang just as his hand touched the door knob. Oh, well. He'd see Ratsu and Baki in second period at least, and Tetasau in third. He'd only get to see Kiiro at lunch, since Kiiro was a senior and he was a junior. They might have had a class together if he actually went to his P.E. Class, rather than skipping it, but he couldn't help it. Low blood sugar and all, he might accidentally pass out during soccer or something. And what if they did dodgeball one day? Scary.  
Aoki sat down quietly in the back of his first period science class, trying not to be too obviously aware of the several stares he could feel on his scalp as he dug through his bag for his science book. He hated stares, but he wasn't about to interrupt the teacher to tell his classmates to look away. Glancing furtively out of the corner of his eye to see who was looking at him, he felt to room heat up and sort of spin. Fingers tightening on the edge of the desk, he tried to think if he had eaten today. He couldn't really remember if he had, so he dug a granola bar out of his bag and started to munch on it. Now he resumed staring at the kids who were staring at him. Usually, they would turn away after a few seconds, loosing interest quickly. Today, however, while a few kids had turned away quickly, there were still a pair of football players in one corner throwing glances at him. It made him very nervous. Aoki wasn't the best at reading people's expressions, but football players only ever looked at boys like him for two reasons. Aoki began to fervently hope they weren't plotting some kind of evil prank on him. Pranks were mean and they made him cry. He rested his chin on his crossed arms on the desk and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying. Her voice was really nice, he realised. Really, really nice...  
Aoki felt his eyes drifting shut, closing for what seemed like a few seconds before he was startled awake by the bell. His teacher surely had noticed he had fallen asleep, but Aoki doubted she really cared anymore. It wasn't the first time this had happened, after all. Rubbing his eyes blearily, he picked up his stuff and moved sluggishly towards his second period. When he got there, neither Baki or Ratsu were there, so he quickly popped out his contacts and put his head down again. Might as well just sleep all day, he thought, so there were no need for contacts. Just as his eyes closed, Baki slid into the seat to his left, Ratsu into the one behind him.

"Aoki~" She giggled "You smell really good today, did you get a new perfume?"

She kicked the leg of his chair just hard enough that he could feel the vibrations in his seat. He sat up, rolling his eyes in feigned annoyance.

"No! Perfume is for girls!" He said indignantly.

Baki snorted quietly. "Didn't stop you that one time."

Aoki felt a wave of heat overtake him and his cheeks reddened. "Well, no, I'm not wearing any scented stuff today." He pouted.

"Hmm, well you do smell good."

She leaned back in her seat, pretending to listen to the lecture now for the sake of the other teacher that had just walked in. Aoki debated whether he should pretend to pay attention too or use the brief respite where no one was talking to him to sneak in a nap.  
Just as he thought this, another heat wave swept over him and he shifted uncomfortably. He would take off his hoodie, except he wasn't really wearing anything under it. He felt really twitchy and anxious suddenly. It wasn't fun. Ratsu shot a few worried glances at him, pulling out her phone to text someone. As soon as the bell rang, she grabbed his hand and practically dragged him along with her towards the girls bathroom. He protested weakly, it was the girls bathroom, after all, but eventually let her push him in. Tetasau was leaning against the counter in there. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Aoki! Okay, now what's the issue?" She said, quickly transitioning to serious.  
Aoki shrugged, not really knowing why he was in here anyway. Fortunately, he was sweet enough that the girls who were in the bathroom already simply moved on past him without any second glances or screams.

"Smell him. He's says he's not wearing any perfume, but I swear something's off." Ratsu said to Tetasau, frowning.

Aoki tried to protest, hut gave up, just squirming uncomfortably when Tetasau leaned in and sniffed. She looked confused for a moment, then her face brightened.

"Oh! I know what's going on. Ratsu, you go onto class. I'll deal with this." She winked at the other girl, reaching out to grab Aoki's sleeve when he tried to leave with her.

"We're gonna be late to class, you know." Aoki mumbled, knowing Tetasau would ignore him.

Just as he guessed, she simply hummed and nodded, texting someone on her phone. Then she went out into the hallway, still holding onto Aoki's sleeve and began to tug him towards the end of the hallway. She stopped outside of the last door, gesturing for him to stay before going into the class room. Aoki was about to peek in and see what she was doing when he felt his legs turn to jelly. Gasping, he fell against the locker. His body really felt weird with a capital W today. The door opened again and two people walked out.

"...he's even worse now, see? I'm just gonna let you take him if it's alright." Tetasau said.

"It's fine. You can go onto class, I'll get him out of here." Kiiro's deeper voice said.

Aoki looked up into the amused red eyes of his boyfriend. He saw Tetasau nod and walk off, waving jauntily at him and grinning like she knew some dirty secret. A sigh from Kiiro drew his attention back to the taller boy. Kneeling down, he petted one of Aoki's ears softly, drawing a quiet purr from the shota.

"Silly boy, you should know by now how to keep track of your heats." Kiiro smirked and picked him up bridal style, orange tail twitching in amusement.

Aoki blushed lightly, still feeling a little feverish at the proximity of his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"It wasn't supposed to be now." He mumbled sheepishly.

His own tail brushed against Kiiro's jean clad legs and he became suddenly aware of how sensitive it was right now. He carefully curled it tight against his body, not wanting to loose control on the way to wherever he was being taken. Which was something he should probably find out.

"Where are we going?" He asked, looking up through his lashes at Kiiro.

Kiiro let out a low growl that made his chest rumble and Aoki's smaller body vibrate. "Nowhere, if you keep looking at me like that."

A little shoot of pleasure ran through Aoki's body at the words and he tried to hide his gasp and his body's reaction, shifting his hoodie even lower to cover it. Kiiro said nothing, just kept walking. They reached his mansion of a house and he unlocked the door without even putting Aoki down. Kiiro called out to see if anyone was home, his voice echoing through the house. When no response came, he finally set the smaller boy back on his feet. But Aoki still had no chance to catch his breath. As soon as he was on his feet, he was shoved hard against the door, Kiiro's arm preventing his head from slamming back against it and a mouth was on his. A hand wrapped around his tail and stroked it sensuously, the double sensation making him moan wantonly and push back against the muscled body pressed up on his. He felt the full effects of his heat sweep over him, the mind-blowing lust and pure need that had overtaken his several times since he had matured at the start of high school.  
There was a quiet metallic click and then Kiiro stepped back from him. A slight tugging at his neck prompted him to look down, and he saw a dainty gold chain leading from his collar to a smirking Kiiro. There was another tug, one that made his collar tight in all the right ways and he gasped, taking an inadvertent step forward. Kiiro backed up, tugging on the chain and drawing the lust-crazed kitten towards his bedroom. He backed up until his knees hit the edge of his bed, then Aoki came forward. He pushed Kiiro backwards and climbed on top of him, straddling his lap with a confidence that normally eluded him. Kiiro looked up at the purple haired boy with a look of want that spoke volumes. He tugged on the chain again, drawing their heads together for a fiery kiss. Aoki drew back after a moment, a thread of saliva connecting their mouths. Holding Kiiro's darkened gaze, he pushed the edge of his hoodie up, slim fingers unbuttoning the first few buttons on his black shorts. He slowly unzipped them, still holding his boyfriend's gaze. Pulling both layers down slowly over his socks, he tossed them aside and slid his hands up Kiiro's sides, now working on the buttons of his shirt. A light tug had him bending a little more over him, their faces just centimetres apart. As soon as all the buttons were undone, there was a quiet snarl and Aoki found himself on his back, a shirtless, predatory Kiiro over him. He unzipped Aoki's purple hoodie, baring his chest but not taking it fully off. Aoki gasped and arched up as Kiiro suddenly bent to lick one of his pink nipples with rough strokes of his tongue. He brought his hand to pinch at his other nipple, trying to match it to Kiiro's rhythm. The rough material of his jeans brushed against Aoki's bare legs and he mewled, free hand reaching to try to unbutton those, too. Suddenly, he found both of his hands pinned over his head.  
"Naughty kitten, hmm?"  
There was a dangerous glint in Kiiro's darkened eyes as he reached behind Aoki for something. Then there was a click and twin bands of metal encircled his wrists, chaining them together.  
"How about I punish you for that?"  
Kiiro tugged at the collar, pulling Aoki against his chest where he was kneeling on the bed. He whimpered, helplessly turned on by the rough treatment. Kiiro made him get on his hands and knees, facing away from him. The end of his hoodie, still halfway on, brushed against the back of his thighs. It felt dirtier, somehow, with it on, and Kiiro hadn't wanted him to take it off anyway. A large hand slid up his thigh, pushing the edge of the jacket up until his ass was completely bared. He felt his hole aching and wet, pulsing like a separate heart and he whined again, pushing it back towards Kiiro. There was a dark chuckle from behind him and the sound of a zipper that meant he was finally taking his jeans off.  
"Remember, I still have to punish you for what you did, don't I? You need to keep your hands to yourself, right?" Kiiro said in a dangerous tone. Aoki didn't look back at him, just moan quietly. There was a sharp sound and a burn spread across his ass. It took him a moment to realise what the feeling was.  
"I'll do that again until you promise not to do it again."  
There was another, and another. As the burn began to build into a searing heat, Aoki found it harder and harder to choke out intelligible words.  
"I-I P-promise!" He finally managed to stutter, using all of his concentration not to moan halfway through. Kiiro hummed and Aoki felt the bed shift a little. Then he felt Kiiro lean over him, pressed against his back and he could feel his boyfriend's hard on. A tug at his collar had his head craning back so Kiiro could plant kisses up his neck and jawline. Then he felt the weight shift again and a finger was pressing into his hole, his eager body swallowing it up, then a second and a third. Aoki moaned and shoved back against the appendages, his body aching for more. Kiiro slid a warm hand up under the back of his hoodie to steady him and pulled his hand out, lining up a much thicker, hotter part of him. Aoki mewled and tried not to move as it slid in, body feeling like it was on fire. As soon as Kiiro began to move, fast and hard, he could tell it wouldn't be enough. Kiiro realised it too and abruptly pulled out, flipping Aoki over and driving back into him, pulling his handcuffed wrists up until they hooked on a part of the wrought iron headboard, rendering him completely helpless under him. Aoki whimpered and thrashed as the thrusts began to be accompanied by tugs to his collar and nips from Kiiro's sharpened teeth. When he climaxed, it hit him like a brick wall and he came over both his and Kiiro's stomachs, body shuddering even as Kiiro fucked him through it. He clenched around Kiiro and felt the tomcat come inside him with a groan before collapsing next to him. They lay quietly for a moment before either spoke.

"I think I missed a test at school today." Kiiro said indifferently. "So thanks for getting me out."

Aoki nodded sleepily and curled into his side. It was really nice, at times like this, that Kiiro's parents were eternally away on business trips. This way, he didn't have to leave afterwards. He felt Kiiro shift onto his side and throw an arm over him, a smile in his voice.

"Of course, this will be a fun absence to explain. Think it counts as excused?"


End file.
